


Another World

by closetranger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Reality, Chiley, Gay, Happy Ending, LGBT, M/M, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetranger/pseuds/closetranger
Summary: When the rangers return to Amber Beach they learn the world has changed more than they could ever imagine. Will Riley finally make a move and tell Chase how he feels about him after Chase learns that Kayley is with someone else in this reality?





	

      

     

     It had been a few weeks since the Rangers returned to their strange new world. Shelby and Tyler became animal handlers, trained by specialists to raise baby triceratops. Chase got a job cleaning brontosaurus pits and Riley kept his side-job at the DinoBite Cafe while going to Amber Beach University.

  
     More things had changed then the rangers could've imagined. Chase, eager to see Kayley again, was heartbroken when he realized that in this alternate reality she had met someone different. Apparently, she had met another skateboarder named Randall Chase (from Australia). The irony was not lost on Chase but it didn't amuse him. He dragged his feet at work after realizing he couldn't return to her.

  
     Chase sat in the DinoBite Cafe sucking at a blackberry soda. Riley sat in front of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

  
     "Hey Chase, it's okay, you'll meet another girl," Riley put his hand on Chase's forearm.

  
     "Yeah," Chase looked at his cup sadly, "it's just. I don't know, bro. I thought me and Kayley were it."

  
     "Yeah well, you're 19 Chase. I don't think any of us know 'what's it'." Riley spoke optimistically. Chase could never imagine the reason was because Riley was relieved. He was relieved that they'd returned to a world where Chase wasn't in love with Kayley. That maybe in this world... maybe Chase would finally notice him.

  
     Chase gave Riley an easy smile, his eyes shrinking. "Who says I'm just looking for a girlfriend?" Chase laughed.

  
     "Huh?" Riley blushed at the thought. What was Chase saying to him?

  
     "You don't know bro, I may ask you out." Chase stood up and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before walking away and chuckling.

  
     Riley watched Chase disappear like a cloud of smoke and wondered what he'd meant. Did Chase... like boys too? Or was Chase "being Chase". He flirted with everyone. That was his personality. He'd said the words too playfully to be taken seriously. 

  
     Chase had no intention of actually asking out Riley. Not because he wouldn't, Chase always considered himself "open-minded", but because he had no reason to believe Riley was even interested in him. Riley didn't know that Chase had few apprehensions about love because Chase wasn't vocal about it. Maybe he enjoyed the ambiguity this provided him or maybe Chase just liked attention... it didn't matter from who.

  
***

  
     Another few weeks passed and one day after work the rangers gathered in the DinoBite cafe for drinks and burgers. Chase rode in on his skateboard, popped it into his hands and sat with a big smile on his face.

  
     "What's the big smile for?" Shelby said nudging him.

  
     "Guys I've got an announcement to make," Chase said looking at his ranger friends. "I've decided I'm moving back to New Zealand!"

  
     The rangers looked amongst each other. Riley felt the statement hit him like a punch to the chest. Shelby and Tyler looked at each other then Tyler leaned over.

  
     "You sure that's what you want to do?" Tyler spoke earnestly.

  
     "Look, guys, you're all like my family, but being here- I don't know. Anyways, I just think it's about time I head back home."

  
     Riley became quiet but this wasn't unusual for him. Riley was a thinker and prone to observing situations before speaking. Shelby playfully slapped his knee a few times so he half smiled at her before continuing to pensively bite his thumbnail. Shelby raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed the words "what's wrong" but Riley just shook his head and waved a hand. If anyone knew what was going on it was Shelby. It was Shelby Riley had confided so many of his secrets to. Secrets like his feelings about Chase. 

  
     "Hey, Riley can we talk?" Shelby nodded to the kitchen.

  
     They walked into the kitchen and Riley leaned against a counter and watched Shelby.

  
     "What is it?" Riley grabbed his lower lip, stretching it and letting it pop back in place.

  
     "Umm, what's wrong?"

  
     "Nothing Shelbs," Riley gave her a reassuring smile. A wall of tears hiding behind his eyes.

  
     "Nuh-uh, you don't get to do this to me." Shelby cornered Riley, "is this about-"

  
     "No!" Riley grew irritated. He didn't want to think about Chase anymore. Chase made him miserable.

  
     "You can't lie to me Riley. You look like you're going to cry."

  
     Riley raised his hands to his head, furrowed his eyebrows, and gave Shelby a stern look. "I'm not going to cry okay? Can we just drop it."

  
     "Don't get sassy with me Riley. I'm on your side. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with you."

  
     "It's Chase okay? It's always-" Riley couldn't finish the words before he choked. Tears rolled from his eyes and he quickly turned around and balanced himself against the counter. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before turning back to Shelby. "It's Chase okay." He spoke much more calmly.

  
     "Riley if you like him so much then just tell him."

  
     "I can't okay, I just can't."

  
     "Why? Even if he doesn't like boys, just tell him and see what he says."

  
     "And make things weird?"

  
     "Riley," Shelby grew frustrated, "he's leaving okay? Never coming back. He's going home. He has no reason to be here anymore. What's it going to hurt to just tell him."

  
     "I'm not Shelby," Riley felt too pragmatic to throw himself out there like that. Whether this was a calculated maneuver or based in fear Shelby could only guess. Even Riley didn't know whether he was being practical or just plain scared.

  
     "Then I will!" Shelby stood ready to march back into the dining room.

  
     "No, no, no, no, " Riley rushed over and grabbed Shelby's arm, "please Shelby no. That's going to embarrass me."

 

     "Riley it's so old seeing you like this."

  
     "Then I'll get over it Shelbs. He's leaving like you said, so I'll get over it and move on."

  
     Shelby rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.

  
     "Hey," Tyler's voice resonated from the dining room, "what're you guys doing?"

  
     "We're uh," Riley ran to the refrigerator and grabbed out some condiments, "getting ketchup and stuff."

  
     "But we already have ketchup," Tyler continued.

  
     "We're getting more," Riley returned quickly. He grabbed a container full of ketchup bottles and walked them out of the kitchen with Shelby.

  
***

  
     The next day Riley walked into the DinoBite cafe ready to open for business. He saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter and went to read it. It read:

  
     "Hey, Riley.

  
     "So bro, I wrote everyone one of these, because I wanted to let you all know how special you all were to me. So when we first met we didn't really see eye-to-eye. You thought all I ever did was play around and I thought all you ever did was analyze everything. But when I got to know you I saw why you analyzed everything. Because you were careful and you were trying to make sure we were all safe. It always amazed me how brave you were. When things got bad you threw yourself in harm's way to help us. I'm going to miss training with you... you made yourself a little scarce after I started seeing Kayley... I guess I'll always wonder about that. I hope you meet a good guy mate because bro you deserve the best. Anyways, under the counter, you'll find something I left for you. Love- Chase."

  
     Tears fell from Riley's eyes onto the note. He pulled it away and dropped to his knees to search under the counter. Inside he found a box and in the box he found a baseball signed by his favorite player. Riley smiled to himself. To think that Chase had paid that much attention. He stood in the kitchen, knees weak, staring at the baseball. Chase knew all along that Riley was gay. He'd never judged him, never treated him differently. He couldn't let it end like this. Riley threw off his apron and started for the airport.

     He ran. Through the skate park where Chase used to practice, through the pond where they used to hang out, through streets they'd all run through so many times before. His legs seemed inexhaustible as he dashed for the airport. He had to tell Chase. He had nothing to lose.

  
     Once he reached the airport he saw Chase standing in line waiting to board his plane.

  
     "Chase!" Riley yelled, clasping his knees and gasping for air.

  
     Chase turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Riley hunched over panting. "Riley?" A clever smile crept on his face. "What're you doing here bro?"

  
     Riley walked up to Chase. "Chase I-" He breathed in deeply. "I'm in love with you."

  
     Chase dropped his carry-on bag to the floor. He looked at Riley dumbfounded.

  
     "I have been for a long time," Riley placed his hands on his hips. His eyes shifted from Chase's face to the floor. "I couldn't let you go without letting you know. I don't know if-"

     Riley didn't finish the sentence before Chase grabbed his face and kissed him. He pressed his lips gently against Riley's, his stubble tickling Riley's face, and then softly pulled away. They stared at each other quietly, Chase still cupping Riley's face in his hands. Neither of them had a clue what to say, or what would come next, so they just stood there... looking into each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Jose Gonzalez "Heartbeats"
> 
> Emmy the Great "Lost in You"
> 
> Kodaline "All I Want"


End file.
